Icisse
by Chell
Summary: There's something about Yui, we don't know.. what is it??


The characters used in this fan fic are not ours. They are borrowed from FY, YYH, and WK. 

"Icisse"

"Yui, you're always going to the library!!"

"Miaka, you're always eating and eating!! You don't seem to want to stop!!" 'I wonder where she is keeping all of the food she eats??? No matter how much she eats, she doesn't seem to get fat.'

"You're not planning to go back into the book of four gods are you??" 

"Miaka!! Have you gone nuts!! If you have… well, I haven't!! And why should I do such a thing?" 'Geez!! What is she thinking about!! Why would I go back there? I don't want to cause trouble again. And besides I'm happy in here. It's better living in this world than inside a book.' 

"Well.. there are lots of possibilities… maybe you miss Nakago and the other Seiryuu warriors!! Or maybe.. you have a wish.. or" 

Before she can even finish her speech, we see an SD figure of Miaka flying like a bird. Actually, more like Ranma being hit by Akane. 

"Ahhhhhhhh…………" 

"Hey!! That hurts you know!! What's the big idea!!"

"Miaka, I have no one in mind whom I want to see inside the book of four gods. I have no intentions of going back there just for a wish to be granted. And besides why would I want that?? I'm happy here having such a pig… eh I mean, you as a friend."

Miaka was very touched by Yui's speech. She was bawling so much. If she continues on.. water problem or shortage in Japan would definitely be out of the question. 

"Oh Yui!! I'm so blessed to have you as a friend… you are so nice, so kind, so, so, I don't know you're the best.. the very best friend one can have and I'm so happy you're my best friend!"

"Same here!" 

"…."

"……."

"Hey! What's with the pig thing!! I heard that!!"

"Cough!! Cough!! Where's this smoke coming from?? Cough! Cough! Yui! Are you alright??" 

As the smoke cleared, Yui was no longer in sight. 

Panic soon hit Miaka. She was so shocked that she didn't move for a few seconds. 

'She couldn't have returned to the book of the four gods, could she? But she doesn't have to book with her! Could it be that, she was called back by the Seiryu? It couldn't be! It couldn't be! I have to look for her!! I don't want to lose her!! I don't want to repeat the same mistake again!!'

"Yui! Yui! Where are you?? Answer me!" she looked behind her "Yui!" then to her left "Yui!" to her right "Yui!!…She couldn't have run that fast!! She has to be somewhere here! Maybe she's just… it can't be, but then it won't hurt to look anyway" then she looked above her "Yui!" below "Yui!" and then to her front "Yui!" but she can't see what's ahead of her. Thick cloud of smoke prevented her from seeing if Yui's there. "That smoke!! That's the smoke!! Yui might be there!!" 

Miaka chased after it at top speed. Soon, she was able to see a figure… a figure of a human.. but there was only one figure…then she saw the head of the figure. It has the same color of hair just like Yui's. After chasing a little more, she was able to see clearly. She was astounded by what she saw. It's.. it's a super deformed Yui running like.. like Chichiri!! (Blink! Blink!)

"I never knew that she could run that fast!!…." (sweat drop)

"What are you going to borrow this time?"

"I thought of making a report about the Legendary Fox that lives in another world, Makai, I think. What about your report?"

"Huh? Zzzzzz……."

KABOOM!! 

"Don't pretend to be sleeping!! Well?"

"Actually, I have no idea yet. Maybe you can help me." Giving Yui a helpless look.

"Sigh~~ what else can I do? Ok! I'll think of something. I'll go inside the library while you wait here. I won't take long anyway."

"Ok!!"

The following morning, a young man entered the library. 'The library is very full. I can't find a place. Hm… oh! There's one! I do hope that it will be alright if I join her.' "Excuse me miss, is this seat taken?"

"Umm, no!"

"May I?"

"Sure!"

"Thank you!" 

Minutes passed by, then hours. The two didn't even say a single word to each other after their short talk a while ago. Both are concentrated with what they are doing, of course studying. The lady suddenly looked up from the book she was reading. 'He looks so absorbed the book. He looks like a smart person although he has a long hair. If I haven't looked closely, I would have mistaken him for a she. Well, he looks good even if'

"Excuse me, is there something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh it's nothing! I just thought that you were so engrossed with what you were reading."

"It looks like I'm not the only one. You are too, right?" 

"Umm.. yeah! Umm…"

"Oh! My name… Minamino Shuuichi. Shuu for short. And you're.."

"Hongo Yui. I prefer to be called Yui."

"So.. Yui, what's that book you are reading? It looks familiar to me."

"Oh this one! This is about a legendary fox that lived in another world called Makai. I liked this story even as a child, that's one reason why I'm going to make a report about it."

"Maybe I can help. I do know some information about this fox."

"Why, thank you!"

At the other tables, people were starring at the couple, both guys and gals. Well, it's not that they are noisy or something as such. Let's come a little closer and listen to their whispering. Tip toe, tip toe. Ear enlargement. "I never thought Minamino has a girl friend!! Boo hoo!! There's no more chance for us!! Boo hoo!!" said Minamino's classmate. "Those girls look cute!! Maybe we can get to know them! I like the red head girl!" said a not quite so good-looking guy. So they fix their things and … well… we can't just let them approach these two girls!! (according to the guy!) Someone will be humiliated! So… "Halt!! Stop right there!! You just can't go there!!" said… someone. "And who are you? You've got no right to stop us!!" said the same guy. "Well… I just don't give my name to anyone!! And what you mentioned earlier is wrong!! The 'Those girls look cute' thing!" said someone. "What do you mean?? Oh no!! it just can't be!! They're.. they're guys!!" said the other guy. "No!! no!! that's not what I mean!!…… They didn't seem to hear a single word I say. Well, so much for listening" 

"Hey! This is the library!! You're getting loud!! Get outa here!! I don't accept loud kids here in my territory!!" said the old grumpy librarian.

"Oh well!! Guess we got thrown out! Sigh~~ oh well, I'll just proceed to the well known flower shop. I think they're gonna pass that place anyway." Walk, walk….

At the Kitty house

"If you people are not going to buy anything, please leave the shop!!" 

"Ohhh!! Aya, you're so cool!!" more terrifying shrieks (well, at least for Aya it is terrifying) from the girls. 

"Ladies! Ladies! I only date ladies who are 18 years and above. Those who are under the said age, Omi will handle you."

"Oh come on Yohji! Surely you can make exceptions!!" said a high school girl flirtatiously. 

Well, that's a common sight. Unexpectedly, two customers soon entered the flower shop. 

"At last!! New customers!!" cried Omi.

"I do hope they are not like those squealing girls!!" murmured Ken. 

Yohji gave Ken a weird look. "What??"

"Did you just say they??"

"Yohji! Are you blind or something? Of course!! There are two ladies there!! It's amazing that you're not yet on your feet flirting with those two!!"

"Ken! Ken! You're the one who must be blind!! There's only one lady, the red haired one is a guy!!"

"You crazy?"

"Excuse me ladies, is there anything you need?" asked Omi politely, as usual.

" … giggle….giggle… I think it should be lady and sir!" smiled Yui.

"I…I'm sorry sir!" stammered Omi.

Shuu seemed to be used to be being mistaken as a lady just nodded.

"……………" Ken's speechless. "Oh!"

"Do you have a flower called Icisse?" asked Yui.

"Huh? I never heard of such name before!! Are you sure there's a flower by that name?"

"Oh! Never mind. I'll just take this one then." pointed Yui to a certain exotic flower.

"I'll pay for it."

"But Shuu.."

"It's ok!"

"Ok."

After paying for the flower, the two left.

"They're a cute pair." commented Ken.

"You're jealous Ken? He he!" 

"Yohji!!"

"Hey!! Stop that you two!! There are lots of work to do!!" scolded Omi, as usual.

It was another Friday again and Yui, Miaka, and Tama are out strolling. Yui mentioned to them that they go on with out her. She said that she has some shopping to do.

"But Yui…."

WHAM!!!

Miaka went flying high in the air again. 

"Wow!! The maiden of seiryu sure is powerful!!!" said an SD figure of Tamahome with a sweatdrop, a real big one.

"What's the big idea hitting me like that!!!???"

"Miaka!! you should be thankful to me!! I'm leaving you two alone to have a nice date and here you are whining so much!! You're so ungrateful!! Hmp!!"

"Oh Yui!! You're so nice!! …(usual speech)… Thank you! Thank you!! I don't know what I'd do without you!!"

"Yeah!! Yeah!! Stop pulling my uniform!! You might rip it!! Anyway, I really gotta go!! Be careful!!"

"Yui, you sure you'll be alright? It's getting dark already!" asked Tama. He's concerned!

"I'll be fine!! You guys enjoy yourselves!! See ya!"

"Bye!!"

After a while

"Good!! I'm finally finished with the groceries. Time to go home, it's getting late."

As she walked alone on the quite street, a huge guy came to her and started bugging her. Of course our heroine wouldn't just give in without a struggle. 'struggle.. struggle…' little did she know that the big bully is not alone. Soon, she was already surrounded by hmm… a battalion of huge ugly looking bullies. She tried to run from them but she was caught by one of the gang. One of them grab her one hand the other took the other free hand. The boss (looks like it) came closer to her and touched her face. "You're pretty!!" SPIT!! Right in the face of the boss! "Why you!!!" SLAP!! "I'll teach you not to mess with me!!" then he grab her cloth and tore it open.

"Ahhhhhh……. Somebody help me!!!!!"

"OUCH!! Let go of my hand!!" everybody was startled. That sounded like one of the bully's men!! 

"You should be ashamed of yourselves!! Attacking a helpless lady!! I won't allow this!!"

"Do you know who you're talking to?? I'm the most prominent gang in this place!! No one dares to go against me!! No one!!" shouted the boss.

"There's a first time for everything!"

"Why you…get him!!"

The young man fought the gang and one by one he beat them. 

'He can't win against them!! There's just too many of them!! He might get killed!!' Yui thought. 'I hope someone would come to help him.'

"YUUSUKE!!! What are you doing???"

"Can't you tell??"

"I know!! But why didn't you tell me!! I want to join to!! You know how much I miss these things!!"

"Fine!!"

"Here I come!!"

Few second later, the fight was all finished. In one corner, the bullies were all piled up like trash. The guys helped Yui pick her groceries. 

"Miss, are you alright?"

" Y.. yes.. thank you!"

"It's nothing!!"

"Yuusuke!! Kuwabara!!"

"Hey!! Keiko!! Kurama!! What are you doing here!!"

As soon as Kuwabara turned to greet them, Yui was shocked. Kurama too, but he didn't show it. Seeing that Yui cloth was partly torn, Kurama took his jacket off and gave it to Yui. (How sweet!) 

"Yuusuke!! I should be the one asking that!! You should be at home studying!!"

Keiko was scolding Yuusuke about his studies and also for being out so late picking fights again. Kuwabara on the other hand explained to Kurama what happened. Of course, Yuusuke was trying to do the same to Keiko but can't seem to find an opportunity to do so. 

"Hey!! Kurama.. I mean Shuu I never knew you have a girlfriend! A pretty one too!!" 

Yui blushed and tried to say something but she was too embarrassed to say a single word.

"She's just a friend, Kuwabara."

"Well, it'll lead to that someday!! He he!!"

"Sigh! Whatever!!" murmured Shuu.

"I'm sorry but Yuusuke and I have to take our leave!"

"I also have to go, Yukina's waiting for me!"

"Bye!!"

"So, where are you heading to, Yui?"

"Home. It's getting late already."

"I'll accompany you. It's quite dangerous wandering during evening."

"Thank you very much!" 'He sure has some weird friends. Those two are really weird!! I never would have thought that he has such pals. They're really strong! Imagine being able to beat a battalion of guys! And what was that I heard?? I heard that they called him Kurama! But isn't that the name of the legendary fox?? Maybe he likes the story and used it as his pet name.'

On their way home, they started discussing about their school, likes, dislikes, and whatsoever. Soon they reached Yui's home.

"Thank you Shuu! I really appreciate that you accompany me home."

"Anytime!! I better go home as well!"

"Take care!!"

"You too!!"

Few days passed 

Yui, Shuu, Miaka, and Tama are strolling in a huge mall. 

Then they bumped to Kuwabara, Yuusuke, and Botan. 

"Kurama!! It's a good thing to see you here!! This is very serious!!" cried Botan. She just went on discussing about the problem at hand (Kurama and the others trying to stop her but to no avail) without thinking about Kurama's companions who were staring at them with a blank face. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Hiei appeared startling the three as well as the other shoppers or window shoppers. "Hiei!! Good you're here! we were searching all over for you!! Now let's" Botan was cut off by Kurama. "Botan, I think we should talk about this thing somewhere else." 

"But…(receiving glares from the others)… oh I see!! He he!! Ok!"

"Yui, you go on without me! This might take long!"

"Uh-huh!" they replied in chorus. 

Kurama sighed. 'They heard it and not just that, Hiei just pop out of nowhere, they also called me by the name of Kurama and not Shuu. Geez.. they might think of me as a weird person or something!' 

According to Botan, the three worlds are in trouble. Makai was already invaded. Reikai will be next then Ningenkai. Their enemy is far different from those they fought before. This guy is very powerful. He or they was or were able to defeat even Yomi and Mukuro. Even the other class S were beaten by him. Fighting them alone would be impossible so they came up with a plan and proceeded to Makai.

Ring! Ring! "Hello! … speaking… no… she said she was going somewhere…yes… I will… ok… bye." Click!

'Yui's not yet home! This can't be!! I better tell Tamahome and my brother.' 

"What! You're going inside the book again?!!"

"Yes! Tamahome is coming too. Yui might have gone inside to book again. She was missing according to her mom and it's not like Yui to be out so late without telling her mom. Please let me go!! I promise I'll be back again!! Please!!"

"Sigh!! Alright! Then let's go to the library."

"Ok! We'd better hurry!!"

When they reached the front gate, they were horrified with what they saw. A beast was roaming around creating havoc. Soon another beast came followed by another then another until there were countless of them. But they have no choice but to go through them. Tamahome and the gang fought every beast that gets in their way, knocking them unconscious but not dead. "Miaka!! do you think that these creatures would know anything about Yui's whereabouts? We'd better take one for questioning!" shouted Tamahome as he knocked one of them down. "Yes! We'd better ask one of them. But how are we supposed to do just that? There's too many of them and just three of us!!??"

Kitty house

"So we have another mission! Are there any girls who are involved?" 

"Yohji!! You're going to come with us whether there are or no girls involved!! This mission is quite tough than those you handled before. As you've seen you're dealing with weird creatures or should I say monsters!!" Manx replied.

"Ok! Ok!"

"This is a very different mission!! One of a kind!!" said Ken.

"But they look dangerous! Kind of scary too!" cried Omi.

"Dangerous yeah… scary.. not really anyway, let's go kick some butts!!"

On the streets

"I never thought they would look like this!! They're scarier in personal than in film!"

"Hey! Isn't that Tamahome?!" cried Ken.

"Miaka's there too and another guy! We'd better help them! They seem to be having trouble!" said Yohji as he went towards Tamahome's direction to help them.

"Hey! It's the flower boys!! What are you doing here?"

"Helping you kick some butts, sweetie!! What are you guys doing here? specially you?"

"Yui's missing!! These guys might have something to do with her disappearance. Try to get information from them. Yohji! Aya! Omi! Ken! Clear the way for us!! We're heading to the library!!"

"Miaka! have you gone nuts!! What are you going to do there! And besides the library is already closed at this hour!" screamed Ken as another beast jumped in front of him.

"Just do it!! I'll explain later!!"

"Ok! Let's go guys!!"

"Whew! We made it!! Brother, I want you to hold this ribbon of mine so that I'll be able to return if Yui's not in the book."

"Yes!"

"Miaka!! the monsters said that Yui is being held hostage in a world called Makai!!" 

"What? Where is this Makai thing?"

"I don't know!"

"You should know that Omi!!"

"Huh?? They said that you can get there through a warp or something like that but the problem is that we humans can't see this and even if we can, it'll take long!!"

"Warp…oh yeah!! Chichiri might be able to do it!! We'd better get inside to book, Miaka!! We might as well gather the star warriors!!"

"Ok! Let's go then!!"

As the book was opened, a red light engulfed them and then they vanished without a trace. 

"What was that??!! I haven't seen anything like that in my entire life!! Where'd they disappear too??"

"They're inside to book. Never mind! You might not understand, I'll explain later."

"Chichiri!! Chichiri! Where are you?? We need you!! Hey!! Can you hear me?? Come out! I'm the maiden of suzuku!! I need your help!!"

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here! It's the maiden of suzuku! I'm getting real lucky these days!!" 

"That voice!! I know that voice!! Miaka! hide yourself!! It's Nakago!!"

"I'm touched! You still remembered me, Tamahome! Anyway, I thought you were supposed to be living in the lady's world now, so how come you're still here?"

"That's none of your business!!"

"Oh…I see.. I just saw the other star warriors back somewhere but I don't think you're interested in knowing. So I guess I'll just take my leave then! Bye!"

"Hey!! Wait!! Nakago!! Listen to me! We need your help! Yui's been kidnapped and we can't find a way how to find her since she was brought to another world and the only way for us to reach her is with the help of Chichiri!! Please Nakago! Tell us where to find them!!"

"What made you think that I know where they are?"

"What!! You just mentioned it a while ago!!" yelled an SD Miaka and Tamahome.

"Oh! I think they're heading for Taiitsukun."

"Thank you!! Bye!!" they said as they both hurried to Taiitsukun's place. 

'Looks like Lady Yui's in big trouble, I should hurry.'

"Chichiri!! Finally we've found you!! Mia… er…never mind.. she's much more engrossed in eating anyway. By the way, why are the other star warriors here? shouldn't you guys be doing something more important than be in here?"

"Well, you see Tamahome, there is another scroll that records what happens to the lady when she becomes the maiden. And it's not only in the country of Kounan that has such scroll but also in the other countries as well. So we were able to find out that you guys needed our help and we all gathered in here to go there by ourselves."

"I see… that's nice! We'd better get going then!"

"Wait!! We're going too!"

"What!! That's Nakago! Why should you? You're not going to create havoc are you? If so, you'll have to answer with my holy flame!"

"Of course not! Like you, we also have a scroll. We found out that Lady Yui's in trouble. I was on my way to find the seiryu warriors when I met you. Our duty as the seiryu warriors is to protect Lady Yui."

"So that means you're going to help us!?" a shocked Miaka said.

"Of course…..not!! we're here to help Lady Yui!"

"Enough with the talk! We'd better get going if we want to save Yui!"

"Listen to the emperor! You guys might be too late to save Yui if you're just going to kill time!!" Taiitsukun said.

Makai

"We can't just go in there!! There'll surely be armies guarding the castle. Even if we defeated them, we'll be exhausted. There are also S class youkai in there."

KABOOM!!

"Chichiri!! Can't you do something about landing?!"

"I'm sorry Miaka!!"

"Miaka!! what are you doing here?? how were you…"

"Never mind about that Shuu… Shuu!!?? What are you doing here??"

"It's a long story."

"So's mine. We'd better go inside the castle and save Yui!"

"What? Yui's in there??"

"Yes! She was kidnapped!! We'd better save her!!"

"But it's not that easy to go inside their fort! They will have guards there!!"

"Don't worry about that!! We have Chichiri here to help us! He can bring us to where Yui is or at least near her location!"

"Ok!! That's good! Just what we needed! Here's the plan then."

Ningenkai

"Holy flame!! Why is it that only Chichiri, Tamahome, Nakago, and his majesty went there??"

"You know why!! We have to protect this place!! This is where the two maidens live. We can't just let it be destroyed!!" Nuriko replied.

"But what if they are also in this position??" 

"Chichiri's with them so there's nothing to worry about!"

"These guys are weird! Who are they, Omi?" 

"They're Yui and Miaka's friends. I don't really know how, you might as well ask the girls when they return, Yohji!"

"I'll just do that!"

Makai

The nine people were able to enter the castle without difficulty just as planned. Yuusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Kurama went to their target, Ryu. While the others used Chichiri's power to save Yui. 

The four detectives were struggling to keep up on their feet. Even though Yuusuke and Kurama were already in their youkai form, they weren't able to inflict a wound that would kill Ryu. Ryu, was just too powerful for them. The battle just started few minutes ago yet they were all very drained from fighting him. Ryu, was just playing with them. He could easily have killed them all but he did not. It's no wonder he was able to conquer Makai. 

"So, detectives of the Reikai world… have you given up yet? I never knew that 3 of you were youkai. One from the bloodline of Risen, a right hand of Mukuro, and a demon-fox. Interesting!! We even have a ningen here!! You must be wondering why I haven't killed you, right? Even if you're not, I'll tell you anyway."

Snap! As soon as he snapped his fingers, Yui, Miaka, and the others suddenly appeared. But they were enveloped in a translucent-spherical object. And worse, a youkai was with them. 

"They must be your friends! Don't worry about her, she won't harm them. Let me introduce to you my wife, Sasha. You look quite startled Kurama, is something wrong?"

"Ryu!! Stop beating around the bush and just get to the point ok!! And let us out in here!! It's quite crowded here you know!!" Sasha told her husband.

"Ok!" Snap! "Does she know already, Sasha?" 

"No, she still doesn't remember anything. But don't worry, she will find out sooner or later."

"I see… as Sasha said, I go straight to the point. This is not really my true form. Let me remove my mask, you too Sasha, there!! That's better!!"

"What??!! A demon-fox!!" Kuwabara screamed. "I thought that you are one of a kind, Kurama."

"Then you must be…"

"That's right!! It's been a long time, my son!" Ryu replied looking straight into Kurama's eyes.

"What son?? This is getting complicated?? Kurama, what is he talking about?"

"Kuwabara, it's not as if I don't have parents, we do too. This is my father, Ryu and my mother, Sasha. Father, why have you done this?? Why are you destroying the three worlds?? It's just not like you."

"You see, when you were killed, your sister was very lonely without you. She became very ill and soon… she passed away. We then found out that you were reborn into another form, a human form. After that, we also found out that you're sister was in the same world as you were but… she doesn't remember her past. She doesn't have any clue who she really was. She should know that by now, actually, she should have found out two years ago but she didn't. You know that if she dies without remembering who she was, she can't return to her true form. And we can't allow that. The only way to get you, Kurama, was to create a mess. I thought of talking to you alone and tell you about your sister but then, it seemed like it turned out better as expected. I never would have thought that your sister would come along. Your mother, said that she still doesn't know her true form. Maybe you can help her remember, Kurama. I know you wouldn't let this pass just like that. Do something. You're closest to her. She might remember, she has to."

"I understand father. Yui….my sister" Kurama said as he approached her. Then he stopped in front of her and held out his two hands and hugged her. Yui in a reflex action hugged him back. 

'Wh.. Why am I hugging him? But I feel like I found something that was lost long ago. I've never felt like this before! What's happening to me!!'

"Yui.. I never thought that you're name in you're human form would also be Yui." Kurama smiled. Then he took a seed from his hair and made it grow into a beautiful flower.

As it was growing, a memory shot through her, 'two demon-fox playing like kids.' "What's that?? It looks so familiar. I've seen something like that but I don't know where. What is it?? It's so pretty!!"

'The older one took a seed from his pocket' "The one you were looking for back in the Kitty shop."

'then the seed suddenly grew and turned into a pretty flower. A flower, a pretty one, light pink in color with streaks of white when it just opens. When hit by the rays of light, turns into dark red. And when night falls, it turns into pure white' "You can only find these kind in Makai, in our garden."

'the younger one also took a seed and followed the older ones trick but didn't succeed.' "You want to learn so much how to grow this flower."

'seeing the younger one close to tears, the older demon-fox gave the flower to the child.' "It's your favorite flower."

'a wide smile spread across the child's face. The older one said to the child, "This flower is called Icisse.'

"Brother!! Is it really you?? I.. I missed you so much!! Mom!! Pop!! I missed you too!!"

"Yui!! We missed you too!! Of course you too my son, Kurama!" said the weeping mother and hugged both of them. 

Miaka now flooding the castle with her tears just watched as her friend was reunited with her family. 

"Miaka, you'd better stop weeping!! You're creating a flash flood!!" cried Tamahome.

"Guards!! Call a doctor and treat the wounds of these four detectives, my son is too tired to do just that and we have a lot of catching up to do!! Prepare a feast for my children and their friends!!"

"Yes your highness!!"

They stayed in the castle for a while since Ryu said that there is nothing to worry about in Ningenkai. "As soon as I sensed that you are already inside the castle, my armies stopped their attacks in Ningenkai and Reikai. Everything's back to normal. Son, take good care of Yui!! You know that she is still quite young!"

"Yes father."

"So, when will I expect you again?"

"At most a century."

"Ok!! I can wait that long. Then I guess this is it!! You be careful!!"

"Yes."

"Kurama, Yui, I'll miss both of you!!"

"We will too mom! Bye mom! Bye pop!"

"Bye father! Bye mother!! We'll come back as soon as we get off this ningen body! I'll take good care of Yui!"

Kitty house

"So, Yui, how about a date tonight? You free?"

Blink!! Blink!! "I….. don't…. know….."

"Come on!! It's a weekend! Give yourself a break from your studies!"

"Well… you see…"

"Hey! Yohji!! Stop bugging Yui and go to work!! Besides, Yui can't go out with you tonight!! We're going to watch a movie." Called Shuu from behind the counter. 

"Ok!! Ok!! Maybe some other time!!"

"I don't think so, I don't trust you with my sister!!" cried Shuu.

"Fine!!"

Laughter filled the air and then two people entered the shop. 

"Miaka!! Tamahome!! What are you doing here??"

"Geez Ken!! What's wrong with being here!!"

"Well, sorry Tamahome, it's just that we seldom see you here!!"

"Hey Yui!! How's work in the Kitty house?? Having admirers like the previous four?? I bet Shuu have tons of 'em!!" 

"Miaka!! stop that!!"

End 

Well.. I don't really know if this was my first fic or what… it was just lying on my computer.. but it's either the first or the second one. This fic is inspired by a friend of mine. Hope you guys like it. 

Just a note, some of you may have read this fic under a different title and a different author, somewhere but this fic is written by me, it just so happened that I changed some parts here.


End file.
